


Take me baby (or leave me)

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Reveal, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Chloe has a hard time adjusting to Ladybug, her girlfriend, being Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	Take me baby (or leave me)

When Ladybug revealed her secret identity to Paris—humble student Marinette Dupain-Cheng—the reaction of the majority was a huge shrug. It wasn’t like the girl was a celebrity. Adrien Agreste being Chat Noir, now, that was a big deal, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Although she made the news, as a rule no one had an opinion except “good on her, maybe we should visit her family bakery and get an autograph.”

The exception to this rule was Chloe Bourgeois, who had just discovered that her celebrity girlfriend who always refused to take her mask off even when they were making out was also her classmate and long-time archnemesis.

“Sabrina,” she screeched into her cell phone. “Sabrina, come over here quick. This is a disaster.”

Sabrina, when she came over, was as underwhelmed as the rest of the world. “I’m sorry, Chloe. It’s just not that surprising.”

“Um, excusez-moi? It is very surprising!”

“Marinette’s always had kind of a take-charge attitude. Plus, they look kind of similar. And Marinette always was a little buddy-buddy with Chat Noir. And she always gives you those knowing looks…”

“I thought they were nemesis looks!”

“But you did still think she was hot.”

“Only in an I’m-jealous way! Ugh. I was never into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Don’t…” Chloe clutched her head. “I was never into Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“Okay,” Sabrina said. “Well, but you are now, right?”

In response, Chloe threw herself face-down onto her bed and refused to answer.

* * *

“Besides,” she said later in the evening, after consoling herself with a lot of ice cream and ignoring five different calls from Marinette, “Marinette’s into Adrien Agreste. Everyone knows that.”

Sabrina said, “I think the general consensus was that she was into him three years ago, but not so much anymore.”

“Hm,” Chloe said. “Well… I never actually believed that, though.” True, Marinette had come out as bisexual around then, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be into Adrien. And true, in retrospect her coming out had been shortly after the first time Chloe had made out with Ladybug… at the time Chloe had just figured it was that time of year, the time of sexuality crises. She would have felt some solidarity with Marinette if she hadn’t kind of hated her.

The phone rang again. Chloe shoved it down between the cushions of the sofa so she could ignore it more thoroughly.

* * *

At school, Marinette showed up in a cloud of reporters. Chloe, who had arrived early—for no particular reason, if you asked her—watched out the window and scowled. “Groupies.”

She liked to think she’d been into Ladybug before it was cool. Everyone tended to look askance at her when she said this, but.

Anyways she was Ladybug’s girlfriend, so even if she wasn’t a hipster, she wasn’t some idiot following a trend either.

When she arrived in the classroom, it was side by side with Adrien. They both looked pretty nervous as they sat down at their desks. Which were right next to each other. In the past Chloe had considered this evidence that Marinette was still into Adrien. Now, as Alya announced loudly to the class, it was just another reason they should have all guessed Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Dude, I did guess,” Nino said.

Alya looked shocked. “No way! Just because you made a lot of jokes about it…”

“I’ve been saying it for years.”

Everyone was gossiping. Chloe hmphed and stared down at her desk. When she stole a look at Marinette, Marinette was looking at her, but quickly looked away and back at Alya, who was chatting up a storm.

“Bet she’ll be into Marinette now,” Chloe muttered bitterly. “She’s always been after Ladybug. Always said I didn’t deserve her.”

Sabrina said, “Um, Marinette’s never been into Alya.”

This was true.

“I think if you just talk to her, everything will be fine.”

But it wouldn’t be fine. Marinette… Marinette hated Chloe. Chloe knew that.

So why had she been kissing Chloe wearing a mask? For laughs?

Well, Chloe wasn’t laughing.

* * *

She avoided Marinette all day. But at night, there came a familiar tapping at her window. And there was Ladybug, in costume, perched on her windowsill. An inconvenient position—Chloe had no balcony.

She tried to scowl as she let Ladybug in. But it wasn’t easy. She was used to being mad at Marinette; there was always some reason for it. But the sight of Ladybug always made her heart skip a beat.

She loved Ladybug.

Ladybug sat down on her bed and took her earrings off. Her costume swirled away into civvies, Ladybug into Marinette. “I think we should talk.”

“You-you should have told me who you were.”

Ladybug sighed. “I didn’t because I knew you would react the way you’re reacting right now.”

“What? I’m reacting normally to the revelation that my girlfriend is, is…”

“Is what? Why do you hate Marinette Dupain-Cheng so much? You like me when I’m in a mask. What, is that just your kink? I thought by now you knew something about who I am. I thought you liked me for that.”

Chloe crossed her arms. “Well—”

“Don’t give me one of your bullshit excuses. You can love Marinette or hate me, but I’m not going to apologize for who I am.”

Her tone was harsh, but her eyes were watery. Maybe it was the mask, but Chloe had never seen pain in Ladybug’s eyes before.

“I…” What was she supposed to say? She’d never been good with feelings and shit; one reason she and Ladybug worked so well was because Ladybug never minded her being an asshole, because she never got Ladybug akumatized. Fuck. She swallowed.

“If you don’t want Marinette,” Ladybug said, “then I can’t be with you.”

She stood.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said quickly. “I’m really sorry. I-I overreacted. Please.”

Ladybug paused.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Ladybug’s lips twitched. “I forgive you.”

And for the first time, she kissed Chloe with no mask on.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an excuse to write an identity reveal fic!  
> The excuse being that this week's prompt over at Femslash Ficlets was "Reveal"!  
> This is my shit!  
> (This fic doesn't take season two into account bc, well, I haven't seen it yet. I'm very behind on all my show watching lols.)  
> Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
